


Secret Feeling

by kotsu014



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Secret Relationship, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotsu014/pseuds/kotsu014
Summary: hanya ff singkat mengenai kinki kidscerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Little Mix (ft Jason Derulo) "Secret Love Song"





	Secret Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> hai minna aku balik lagi setelah sekian lama fakum menghilang lagi banyak-banyak nya hal yang harus dikerjakan dan aku balik dengan ff baru. yang nugguin ff ku maaf belum ada inspirasi baru, jika ada yang mau kasih saran kasih ide langsung saja tak perlu malu-malu 
> 
> selamat menikmati

**[Tsuyoshi View]**  
Saat kau menggenggam ku di tengah jalan, di keramaian   
Dan menciumku di panggung atau lantai dansa

Aku harap bisa melakukan   
Mengapa kita tak bisa  
Tak bisa melakukannya  
Walau aku milikmu

Tak bisa menunjukkannya selalu bersembunyi di balik pintu  
Dapat melihatmu dari dekat namun tak bisa melakukan seperti hal nya pasangan lainnya, membuat ku mati perlahan.

Hampir sepanjang waktu kita bersama, merencanakan bagaimana jalannya konser, mengarang lagu, bercanda tawa, bisa jalan bersama ditengah keramaian walau harus berpura-pura menahan gejolak perasaan harus setiap saat menahannya dan  
Masih bisa mencuri-curi waktu sedikit untuk menyalurkan semua perasaan yang tak tertahan dengan diam-diam.

semua itu takkan pernah cukup

Jelas kau sangat berharga kau sangat berarti untukku juga untuk Duo kita   
Setiap apa yang ada pada dirimu hanyalah kesempurnaan  
Setiap waktu yang berjalan setiap detiknya dan selalu kau yang terlintas di pikiran.  
Meski itu tak pernah ku tunjukkan tak pernah terlihat di rautku.

Tetapi aku dan kau tahu   
Kita mendapat cinta yang tak seharusnya   
Kita menjalani cinta yang tak berujung

"Kouchan"

Aku menggenggam tanganmu dan segera kau melepaskannya melihat sekeliling memastikan tak ada yang menyadarinya.

Kenapa tak bisa menggenggam tangan orang yang mencintai dan kita cintai  
Kenapa terlarang untuk menyatukan kedua bibir antara dua insan yang saling menyayangi.

Aku di dalam kamar ganti, dan pintu terbuka terlihat Koichi masuk   
dan mengunci pintu. Dia mendekat dan semakin dekat aku tak merasa harus mundur, hanya diam dan dengan perasaan yang dalam dia mencium ku, aku sangat menyukai saat Kochan mulai menggoda bibirku dengan giginya lalu aku membuka bibirku dan aku menggantungkan beratku pada Koichi. Kami terus melakukannya aku merasa seperti ada tangan nakal meraup pantat ku aku dan aku hanya menggunakan boxer sekarang dengan mudah Koichi masuk dan memainkan hole ku dan satunya masih meremas nya. Satu persatu jari Koichi menggelitik bagian belakangku dan membuat ku bergetar. Aku melepaskan diri dari bibir Koichi dan menyandarkan kedua dahi kami.

"ku pikir kau tak ingin melakukannya"  
"mengabaikan malaikat penggugah nafsu seperti mu, mungkin aku akan menjadi pria paling bodoh hehe"

Koichi tersenyum walau lebih tepatnya menyeringai

"Koichi semua akan curiga jika kita tak segera keluar dari sini"

" hosh... Terkadang aku merasa ini syurga namun dalam neraka"

"kita mengetahui bahwa cinta ini hubungan layaknya kita miliki adalah sia-sia bukan"

Aku menatap matanya aku menggenggam bagian depan kemeja nya.

"ya tapi aku tak pernah menganggap semua ini sia-sia kau adalah bagian berharga hidup ku yang mana hanya kau yang dapat membuatku bahagia Tsuyoshi, kau percaya itu?"

"ya"

Koichi mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. Membuatku berdesir dan kemudian kami melanjutkan berganti pakaian dan sebelum aku keluar ruangan Koichi menautkan kedua jari-jari kami dan menarikku lalu memberikan kecupan pada pelipisku. Aku tersenyum, Perlahan tautan kami terlepas saat aku keluar dari ruang itu.

**[End Tsuyoshi View]**

**[Koichi View]**

Aku melihatnya dia sedang bersama teman JE lainnya bersenda gurau dia pun ada mungkin bisa dibilang dia adalah rivalnya, Okada.

Walau Koichi tahu Okada hanya seperti Nagase untuk nya, untuk Tsuyoahi. Dan bukannya sombong dan terlalu percaya diri, dia tahu juga bahwa Tsuyoshi hanya mencintainya tak yang lain.  
Tapi tetap walau ia mengetahuinya dan sudah tertanam di otaknya melihat Tsuyoshi di kelilingi pria seperti itu terutama Okada masih selalu membuat hati nya panas.

Seperti yang ia lihat sekarang, Okada merangkul bahu Tsuyoshi dari samping. Itu biasa namun yang ini hampir membuatnya beranjak dan menghampiri nya. Okada memeluknya tapi tangan Okada hampir meraba pantat Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi memang cuek tapi dia tak. Aku segera menghampiri mereka tetapi berusaha seperti berjalan biasa saja

"Tsuyoshi aku mencarimu sedari tadi kau disini, ada hal yang harus kita diskusikan tentang grup, dan hanya berdua"

Sadar atau tak aku seperti menekan kata terakhir yang ku ucapkan. Dan menatap Okada.

"oh oke, kalau begitu guys aku tinggal dulu, dan kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir, mereka pasti akan segera melupakannya yang terpenting tak melakukan kesalahan itu lagi dan berusaha lebih keras oke, sampai jumpa"

Tsuyoshi menepuk pundak Kohai kami dan berjalan bersama ku.

Aku tak berbalik kami hanya berjalan biasa. Dan sesampainya di depan ruang KinKi.

Aku membuka kan pintu dan Tsuyoshi masuk mengikutiku saat aku berbalik Tsuyoshi menciumku sekian detik.

Aku terkejut juga senang, dan yang terlihat di iris ku adalah Tsuyoshi yang tersenyum manis begitu manis sampai aku hampir saja akan melakukan hal-hal yes or no.

"untuk apa, dan kenapa kau melakukannya ?"

"pertama terima kasih selalu mengawasi ku, dan kedua terima kasih kau tak pernah malu menunjukkan nya, kecemburuan yang kau miliki"

Aku menarik pinggang nya dengan satu tangan dan menuntunnya duduk di pangkuan ku

"jika kau sudah tahu kenapa terus melakukannya?"

"ehm aku suka melihat mu cemburu karena saat itu kau akan berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dan sexy"

Tsyoshi mengatakan kata "sexy" dengan suara yang juga sexy

"Tahan Koichi, tahan"

Aku melepaskan tangan ku dari pinggang nya dan dia duduk disampingku

"jadi hal apa yang ingin kita diskusikan atau kita akan mendiskusikan hal lain"

"seperti apa?"

"yah.. seperti mengadakan pertemuan dan mengatakan pada semua-"

"kau ingin coming out?"

Aku melihat nya menunduk dan menghela nafas

"kita menginginkannya, tapi kita tahu tak sekarang waktu yang tepat"

Aku mengangkat dagu nya dan menatap mata nya hampir berkaca-kaca, keluarga Tsuyoshi takkan menerima hubungan tabu yang kami miliki. Dan berkali-kali Tsuyoshi berkata bahwa ia akan di perkenalkan dengan wanita yang dipilihkan oleh ayahnya.

"lalu kapan, kapan aku bisa menggenggam mu, kapan aku mencium mu setiap saat dimanapun kapanpun aku mau, kapan Kouchan, bisa kau mengatakannya"

"karena setiap saat aku ingin dan berharap kita bisa melakukannya, 20 tahun Kochan kita nseperti ini, tak kah kau lelah, tak kah kah muak terhadap semuanya, aku merasakannya aku-"

Aku menarik Tsuyoshi kepelukan ku dan aku pun tak tahu kapan hal itu terjadi tapi memang kita berdua mengiginkannya, namun tak bisa tetapi kami yakin hari itu akan tiba dan kami akan menanti hari itu.

"suatu hari, hari itu, akan tiba suatu hari"

Aku membisikkan setiap kata berusaha menenangkan Tsuyoshi karena Tsuyoshi memiliki Panick Attack dan keadaan hati yang kalut seperti ini akan memicunya dan berbaya untuknya. Saat Tsuyoshi kolab dan dirawat di rumah sakit dia diam-diam datang dan menjaga Tsuyoshi. Lalu segera pergi sebelum ada yang menyadarinya bahkan Tsuyoshi sendiri.

Benar kata Tsuyoshi kenapa kenapa ini terlarang padahal kami tak melakukan hal yang melukai orang lain.

** [end Koichi View] **

**[K &T View]**

Berharap bisa melakukan nya kami bisa melakukannya

 

End

 

Terinspirasi dari lagu  
Little mix "Secret Love Song"  
(feat. Jason Derulo)

_When you hold me in the street_  
_And you kiss me on the dance floor_  
_I wish that it could be like that_  
_Why can't it be like that?_  
_'Cause I'm yours_

_We keep behind closed doors_  
_Every time I see you, I die a little more_  
_Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_  
_It'll never be enough_

_It's obvious you're meant for me_  
_Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_  
_Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep_  
_But I'll never show it on my face_

_But we know this._  
_We got a love that is homeless_

_Why can't you hold me in the street?_  
_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_  
_I wish that it could be like that_  
_Why can't we be like that?_  
_'Cause I'm yours_

_[Jason Derulo:]_  
_When you're with him, do you call his name_  
_Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?_  
_Would you leave if I was ready to settle down_  
_Or would you play it safe and stay?_

_Boy, you know this._  
_We got a love that is hopeless_

_Why can't you hold me in the street?_  
_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_  
_I wish that it could be like that_  
_Why can't we be like that?_  
_'Cause I'm yours_

_And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby_  
_I don't wanna hide us away_  
_Tell the world about the love we're making_  
_I'm living for that day_  
_Someday_

_Why can't I hold you in the street?_  
_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_  
_I wish that we could be like that_  
_Why can't we be like that?_  
_'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours_

_Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?_  
_Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_  
_I wish that it could be like that_  
_Why can't it be like that?_  
_'Cause I'm yours_

_Why can't I say that I'm in love?_  
_I wanna shout it from the rooftop_  
_I wish that it could be like that_  
_Why can't we be like that?_  
_'Cause I'm yours_

_Why can't we be like that?_  
_Wish we could be like that_

 

Salam Michiru ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> bagaimana >_< ???? 
> 
> silakkan kasih saran komentar atau kritik


End file.
